MY TYPE (behind the scene)
by ikonchin
Summary: The story behind iKON's 'MY TYPE' song!


**MY TYPE (behind the scene)**

Author: climaxnolimit

Rating: T

Genre: Sweet, trainee life

Length: Oneshoot

Cast: iKON members, the 'unknown girl'

Disclaimer: "Thank you for being my biggest inspiration!"

* * *

 **YG building, Seoul**

 **01.00 PM**

Jinhwan menatap iba punggung lebar Hanbin yang kini terduduk di depan komputer dan segenap alat lainnya. Jemarinya memegang sebuah pena, terlihat sedang menulis beberapa rangkaian kata pada secarik kertas yang penuh coretan. Sudah semalaman Hanbin berada di tempat yang sama, yaitu studio tempat ia membuat lagu. Matanya sayu menyimpan lelah, terdapat bungkus snack dan kaleng minuman menumpuk di atas meja, setia menemani sang leader saat melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aishh!" Hanbin membanting tubuhnya kesandaran kursi dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Ayolah inspirasi, inspirasi, inspirasi…." gerutunya yang membuat Jinhwan berdiri. Ia pun menghampiri Hanbin dan memijat perlahan pundak dongsaengnya itu. "Kau terlihat lelah…berhentilah sejenak, istirahat lah." ujar Jinhwan yang tidak direspon apapun. Jinhwan menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tahu kita harus bekerja ekstra keras saat ini, tapi bukan berarti itu membuat kita lupa akan kesehatan kita sendiri….."

"Hyung." sela Hanbin seraya berbalik menatap hyung tertuanya itu tanpa ekspresi. "Wae?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan." tukas Hanbin tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Jinhwan mengerutkan dahi, heran.

"Ya eodiga? (pergi kemana?) Dasar bocah, bukannya minta istirahat…tidak mau! Pokoknya kau harus istirahat sekarang." tolak Jinhwan. Raut wajah Hanbin pun berubah kecewa. "Hyung, sekarang waktunya aku mencari inspirasiku! Jebal hyung…" pinta Hanbin memelas. Namun Jinhwan tak kehabisan akal. "Baik, kalau memang ini untuk inspirasimu, hyung temani. Tapi seusai jalan-jalan, kau harus istirahat di dorm. Yaksok? (janji?)" jelas Jinhwan lalu mengarahkan kelingkingnya ke wajah Hanbin.

Mata Hanbin berbinar. Ia menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking mungil Jinhwan. "Yaksok! (janji!) Hehehe…" jawab Hanbin lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia pun berdiri lalu menggandeng Jinhwan keluar studio.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 **Hangang Park, Seoul**

 **03.00 PM**

Hanbin turun dari taksi diikuti oleh Jinhwan. Seusai membayar, taksi pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka ditengah taman Hangang. Udara musim gugur yang sejuk, ditemani dengan pemandangan sungai Han yang tersuguhkan bagi siapa saja yang berkunjung. Sungguh merupakan destinasi yang cocok bagi siapapun yang ingin melepas kepenatan.

"Hyung, pakailah!" perintah Hanbin seraya memberikan masker biru pada Jinhwan. Jinhwan menuruti. Kini wajah mereka pun tertutupi masker sehingga orang-orang tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan dua trainee YG tersebut.

Mereka pun berjalan seraya memandangi sekitar. Terlihat anak-anak dengan riang di taman bermain, dan kebanyakan orang yang tengah berolahraga sore. Tertangkap juga oleh pandangan mereka beberapa pasang kekasih yang sekedar duduk di bangku taman menikmati indahnya taman Hangang.

Senyum terukir di bibir Hanbin. Jinhwan yang menyadarinya langsung mencubit kecil lengan orang disebelahnya itu. "Sudah dapat inspirasi eoh?" teliti Jinhwan. Hanbin menggeleng, "Aniyo (belum). Aku cuma berfikir bahwa ternyata hidup kita ini menyedihkan, hahaha." celetuk Hanbin yang membuat Jinhwan tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Yah, melihat setiap hari kita dikurung di tempat latihan dan menghasilkan banyak keringat. Mendengar banyak omelan dari sonsaengnim-deul(pelatih-pelatih), dan untuk keluar seperti ini saja sangat jarang." jelas Hanbin lalu merangkul pundak Jinhwan. "Tapi itulah satu-satunya jalan untuk meraih mimpi kita Hanbin-ah." jawab Jinhwan yang direspon anggukan oleh Hanbin.

Semakin lama mereka berjalan, raut wajah Hanbin makin serius. Ia meneliti siapapun yang ada, seperti tengah mencari seseorang. "Seharusnya jam segini dia sudah ada." Hanbin bergumam pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jinhwan. "Eh? Nugu? (siapa?)" mata Jinhwan membulat. Namun Hanbin hanya tersenyum sambil terus mencari seseorang.

"Itu dia!" tiba-tiba, senyumnya merekah. Hanbin langsung menyeret Jinhwan untuk duduk di bangku taman.

"Ya ya ya! Kau ini kenapa sih, kau sedang mencari siapa?" paksa Jinhwan seraya menelusuri dua manik mata Hanbin yang ternyata kini tengah menatap seorang gadis cantik jauh di depan mereka. Gadis itu sedang menyeruput minuman dengan headphone bertengger di telinganya.

"Jadi gadis itu..…..?"

"Dia inspirasiku hyung."

 _You're my type, you're my type_

 _Even if you don't say anything, I have a feeling_

 _From your head to your toes, everything_

Kini ada sebuah buku kecil dan pena dikedua tangan Hanbin. Satu persatu kalimat ditulisnya, membentuk rangkaian kata.

 _Your sneakers under your thin ankles_

 _A perfect harmony with your denim skinny jeans_

Sneakers biru yang dikenakan gadis itu, serta skinny jeans yang memperlihatkan bentuk kakinya yang kecil,

 _Under your slightly big cardigan_

 _Your falling, long, straight hair is so pretty_

Cardigan bewarna emas serta rambut panjang hitamnya terurai bersamaan oleh angin gugur.

 _Your shy eye smile, the look on your face when you space out_

 _It all looks so pretty to me, it makes my heart tremble_

Walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh, masih bisa terlihat saat gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sungguh menawan, menunjukkan sisi kefeminimannya.

Baik Hanbin maupun Jinhwan, mereka tidak bisa mengelak bahwa gadis itu sungguh menarik.

 _"_ _Oh oh your delicate smile_

 _oh oh your eyes when you look at me_

 _There is no flaw anywhere_

 _There's no time to be bored, you're perfect!"_

Ujar Jinhwan tiba-tiba menciptakan beberapa lirik. "Wah! Boleh juga hyung!" Hanbin menuliskan beberapa lirik tadi pada buku kecil. Kini bukan hanya Hanbin yang mendapat inspirasi, Jinhwan juga tidak mau kalah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu terlihat menguap, lalu meregangkan badannya. Hanbin dan Jinhwan saling bertukar pandang. "Dia imut sekali ketika menguap hyung…." ujar Hanbin menahan kegemasannya. Jinhwan mengangguk berkali kali dengan mata berbinar.

"Dia benar-benar _style_ ku!" Hanbin kembali menulis di bukunya.

 _I really like you_

 _Even when you yawn sometimes_

 _It's my style_

* * *

 **iKON's dorm**

 **07.00 PM**

"Wahhhh, lihat siapa yang datang…" seru Yunhyeong menyambut kedatangan Jinhwan dan Hanbin disusul oleh Chanwoo. "Hanbin hyungggg!" seru Chanwoo lalu memeluk erat sang leader. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum gagap sambil memberikan satu kantong plastik berisi es krim pada sang maknae. "Gomawoyo (terima kasih) hyung!" Chanwoo menerima kantong plastik tersebut dan membagikan eskrim ke member lain. Hanbin dan Jinhwan pun masuk ke dorm lalu merebahkan diri ke sofa di ruang tengah.

"Ya, tumben pulang eoh!" tiba-tiba Bobby memeluk erat Hanbin dari belakang dan mengusap-ngusap rambutnya. Gelak tawa pun tercipta. "Aku pulang karena aku rindu kalian semua…" jelas Hanbin yang langsung disoraki oleh member lain.

"EEEYYYYY! Bilang saja kau lelah, hyung!" sanggah Junhoe sambil menikmati es krimnya. "Kau itu rindu kasur yang empuk hyung, bukan kami hahaha!" tambah Donghyuk yang langsung disetujui Junhoe.

"Sudahlah, biarkan leadermu ini beristirahat. Sebentar lagi ia akan menciptakan lagu yang bagus untuk kita! Benarkan Hanbin-ah?" Jinhwan mengedip-ngedipkan mata mengode Hanbin. "Wah wah, kalian habis mencari inspirasi lagu ya? Sungguh tega kalian aku tidak diajak!" gerutu Bobby sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Chanwoo tertawa kecil.

"Biasa hyung, mereka berdua kan suka pacaran diam-diam." celetuk Chanwoo yang dibalas jitakan oleh Yunhyeong. "Ya! Kau itu masih bocah tidak usah bicara pacaran!" tegur Yunhyeong yang kembali membuat ruang tengah jadi penuh tawa.

* * *

 **iKON's dorm**

 **09.00 P.M**

Hanbin termenung seraya menatap langit-langit atap kamarnya. Bayangan gadis tadi masih terus muncul sehingga membuat Hanbin susah tidur. Ia tidak tahu namanya, bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan gadis itu. Tapi melihatnya saja sudah membuat Hanbin berbunga-bunga.

Tok tok tok.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar, "Belum tidur?" tanyanya. Hanbin menggeleng. "Masuklah, Bobby hyung."

Bobby yang memang menjadi teman sekamarnya pun masuk dan duduk disamping Hanbin. "Bahkan ketika mau tidur pun masih memikirkan dia, dasar bocah." tebak Bobby lalu tertawa kecil. Ya, memang jauh sebelum Jinhwan, Bobby sudah tahu duluan tentang gadis itu karena Hanbin yang menceritakannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan gadis itu yang aku pikirkan hyung, tapi yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar gadis itu bisa menginspirasiku membuat lagu yang bagus." tukas sang leader yang dimengerti oleh Bobby.

 _"_ _You're my type_

 _When I look at you, I want you so bad I go crazy_

 _I think about you even right before I go to sleep…"_

Kini giliran Bobby menciptakan beberapa lirik lalu melemparkan bantal ke wajah Hanbin seraya berkata,

 _"_ _POW!"_

Hanbin pun terkejut dan terbangun. "YA HYUNG!"

"Eyyy, tidurlah Kim Hanbin!"

Lalu terjadilah perang bantal diantara mereka.

* * *

Hari ini, YG merilis lagu dan MV iKON yang sekaligus menjadi tanda bahwa iKON telah memulai debutnya. Hal ini sudah dinanti-nanti para penggemar dan mendapat respon luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Peringkat pertama seluruh 'Music Chart' Korea langsung disapu bersih oleh iKON.

Belum lagi lagu ini mendapat peringkat pertama dalam salah satu acara TV, padahal iKON tidak mempromosikan dulu sebelumnya.

Dan tidak usah ditanya siapa pencipta lagu tersebut kalau bukan B.I alias Hanbin dan Bobby yang terinspirasi berkat 'unknown-girl' yang kini tengah berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan tempat ketika Hanbin dan Jinhwan memperhatikannya. Ia sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu melalui headphone birunya.

 ** _#now playing MY TYPE – iKON_**

 **FIN**

Akhirnya selesai fanfict iKON pertama ^^ Sejujurnya author buat fanfict ini buat menyambut debut iKON hehehe. Maklum baru pemula, saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan… Kira-kira ada yang mau nebak nggak gimana pertemuan pertama Hanbin dengan si unknown girl sampai buat Hanbin berbunga-bunga? :p Komen juseyo!


End file.
